<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Weeds Grow Tall by En_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220692">Bad Weeds Grow Tall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Writes/pseuds/En_Writes'>En_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Manner of Speaking [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Die hates Valentine's Day, Die is not having a great day, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Valentine's Day, but then again neither is Toshiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Writes/pseuds/En_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt nur wenige Dinge, von denen Die sagen würde, dass er sie hasst: rohen Fisch zum Beispiel, oder kratzige Klamotten. Ganz oben auf der Liste dieser wenigen Dinge steht allerdings unangefochten der rosaste aller Feiertage, der es in (un)schöner Regelmäßigkeit mit seiner bloßen Existenz schafft, ihm die Laune zu verhageln. Im Normalfall helfen Ballerspiele, um den Tag auszublenden, aber das hier wäre nicht sein Leben, wenn es so laufen würde, wie er sich das gedacht hat. Fucking Valentinstag eben.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Manner of Speaking [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Weeds Grow Tall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zufrieden verließ er das Gebäude, blieb aber einen kurzen Moment am Rand des Fußwegs stehen, um in die Wintersonne zu blinzeln, die ihm von einem strahlend blauen Himmel entgegen leuchtete. Ganz als wolle sie beweisen, dass der dunkelste Teil des Jahres nun definitiv vorüber war. Und auch wenn er selbst jetzt schon wieder erste Anzeichen des bekannten Juckens und Kribbelns in der Nase spürte, konnte er es nicht lassen einige Male tief durchzuatmen. Vermutlich war die Tokyoter Großstadtluft zwar smogbelastet wie eh und je, aber er konnte sich ja zumindest einbilden, dass sie ein bisschen frischer war, als sonst. Kalt genug dazu war es immerhin.<br/>
Die fischte seinen Mundschutz aus der Tasche und setzte ihn wieder auf, zog sich in derselben Bewegung seine Strickmütze noch etwas tiefer ins Gesicht, während er sich in Bewegung setzte. Ohne weiteres Zögern tauchte er in den beständigen Strom der Fußgänger ein, ließ sich vorerst mehr oder minder ziellos durch die Straßen treiben. Nachdem er heute tatsächlich ausnahmsweise nirgendwo sein musste, genoss er es sich einfach die Zeit nehmen zu können, das zu tun, wonach ihm war.<br/>
An der nächsten Straßenecke hielt er noch einmal kurz inne, um sich an einem Automaten einen heißen Kaffee zu ziehen. So schön das Wetter war, die Temperaturen kamen eben doch nicht wirklich in den zweistelligen Bereich, auch wenn der ihm wesentlich lieber gewesen wäre. Ja, er mochte Winter, Winter war super, aber eben auf Dauer auch saukalt und in kleinen Dosen irgendwie einfacher zu genießen, als gleich mehrere Monate am Stück.</p><p>Die Plastiktüte, in der ein Stapel CDs und Videospiele steckten, die er eben erstanden hatte, baumelte von seinem Handgelenk, als er sich die Hände ein bisschen an der angenehm heißen Blechdose wärmte und gedankenverloren das Schaufenster des nächsten Ladens betrachtete. Obwohl es ein Buchladen war, war selbst hier alles in Weiß, Rosa, Rot und mit viel zu vielen Herzen dekoriert, was Die ein Seufzen entlockte. Da hatte er tatsächlich fast erfolgreich verdrängen können, dass heute Valentinstag war, und dann das. Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, verzog er das Gesicht hinter seinem Mundschutz zu einer wenig schmeichelhaften Grimasse.</p><p><em>Fucking Valentinstag</em>.</p><p>Auch so eine Erfindung, die die Menschheit nicht brauchte und die allein dazu gedacht war, dass sich Menschen in Beziehungen zu Geschenken gezwungen und Singles sich schlecht fühlten. Mehr steckte doch eh nicht hinter dem Ganzen. Er hatte ja an und für sich nicht mal ein Problem damit, dass er gerade allein war – er wüsste auch ehrlich nicht, wo er im Moment zwischen den ganzen Touren und Aufnahmen und sonstigem Bandkram noch die Zeit für eine Beziehung hernehmen sollte. Nein, das war schon okay so und wenn er sich einsam fühlte, war es selten ein Problem, ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu finden. Aber es gab Tage, an denen einem das schlechte Gewissen bezüglich des eigenen Single-Status ja geradezu von allen Seiten eingeredet wurde. Und wenn Weihnachten in der Hinsicht schlimm war, war der Valentinstag quasi seine persönliche Nemesis der Feiertage. Einfach furchtbar.<br/>
Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, dass er bestimmt spätestens am Wochenende einen Anruf von seiner Mutter bekommen würde, die ihn fragte, ob er denn nicht mal ein schönes Date gehabt hätte. Als könnte man nicht einfach darauf stolz sein, dass man einen waschechten Rockstar zum Sohn hatte. Nein, das wäre zu einfach und zu wenig erniedrigend für ihn und überhaupt, was sollten denn die Nachbarn sagen?<br/>
Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er seiner Mutter von seinen Dates, wenn er denn mal welche hatte, eher nicht erzählen wollte. Schlicht aus Prinzip, weil es seine Sache war, was er mit wem tat und es ihr sicher nicht furchtbar viel Spaß machen würde, von seinen betrunkenen Eroberungen in irgendwelchen Bars zu hören. Zumal er ihr dann erst einmal das Konzept von Bisexualität näherbringen müsste und auch mit Mitte zwanzig gab es Gespräche, die man wirklich nicht führen musste, wenn es irgendwie vermeidbar war.</p><p>Sein neuerliches Seufzen verlor sich irgendwo zwischen seinem Mundschutz und dem gemusterten Schal, den er mehrmals eng um seinen Hals gewickelt hatte, und er riss sich mit einem letzten Blick auf die Auslage von dem Schaufenster los. Jetzt hatte er, wenn er ehrlich war, noch weniger Lust, sich auf den Rückweg in sein Appartement zu machen, selbst wenn dort ein warmer Kotatsu und seine PlayStation auf ihn warteten, auf die er sich eigentlich gefreut hatte<br/>
Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich seinem Nerdsein auch später hingeben, wenn die Sonne wieder untergegangen war. Und Kälte hin oder her, er konnte gerade förmlich fühlen, wie jede einzelne Zelle in seinem Körper sich über die Sonnenstrahlen freute, also konnte sich ja zur Abwechslung mal etwas Gutes tun. Kaoru wäre stolz auf ihn, auch wenn der selbst keinen Deut besser war. Vor allem was Alkohol und Zigaretten anging und das war ihnen beiden natürlich vollkommen klar, aber leider hatte der Ältere schon immer die Fähigkeit, derartige Tatsachen einfach konsequent zu ignorieren. Vermutlich hatte er deswegen das Sagen in der Band, gegen so gezielt selektive Wahrnehmung kam man einfach nicht an.<br/>
Mit den Fingerspitzen seiner freien Hand zupfte er das Vlies vor seinem Mund etwas nach unten und trank einen Schluck seines Kaffees, bevor der gänzlich kalt wurde. Noch hatte die bittersüße Wärme aber etwas fast schon Tröstliches, das seinen Groll gegen den rosasten aller Feiertage zumindest ein wenig besänftigen konnte. Es wäre schließlich selbst für ihn zu erbärmlich sich davon den Tag vollkommen verderben zu lassen. Nein, er musste nur ein bisschen den Kopf freibekommen und so verlockend es auch war, jetzt einfach per Controller ein paar Zombiehorden zu schlachten, etwas Zeit an der frischen Luft würde ihm vermutlich eher guttun.<br/>
Musste ja keiner wissen.<br/>
Und dank seines gefühlten Dutzends von Klamottenlagen war die Gefahr, dass ihn irgendwer erkennen würde, auch eher gering, zumal seine Haare momentan so kurz waren, dass kaum eine leuchtend rote Spitze unter seiner Mütze hervorschaute. Jetzt deutlich zielstrebiger und mit einem Beinahe-Lächeln auf den Lippen entsorgte Die die Kaffeedose im nächsten Mülleimer und schlug den Weg zu dem Ziel ein, das sich soeben in seinem Hirn festgesetzt hatte.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~*~</p><p><br/>
Aber entweder war genau dieses Hirn masochistischer, als er bisher geglaubt hatte, oder ihm waren über die letzten Jahre des Bandlebens einfach nur ein paar Hirnzellen mehr abhandengekommen, als vermutet. Denn erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass einer der beliebtesten Parks in Tokyo für einen Valentinsallergiker wie ihn gerade heute vermutlich nicht das ideale Ausflugsziel war. Stattdessen hatte anscheinend halb Shinjuku die gleiche Idee gehabt und seine gesammelten Dates hierher verlegt.<br/>
Ugh.<br/>
Wenn das mal keine Meisterleistung seinerseits war.<br/>
Auf der anderen Seite wäre er nicht er, wenn er nicht zumindest die Fassade aufrechterhalten würde, dass ihn die umher schwirrenden Pheromone seiner Mitmenschen vollkommen kaltließen. Er mochte diesen Park, verdammt noch mal, und er würde sich hier ein bisschen entspannen und wenn es das Letzte war, wozu er heute fähig wäre. Das eigentlich Schlimme war, dass er auf dem Parkgelände nicht rauchen konnte, um sich abzulenken. Manchmal war Japan wirklich abartig strikt.</p><p>Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb er noch unentschlossen stehen, bevor er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Wenn er sich an die kleineren, abgelegeneren Wege hielt, konnte er die Zahl an glücklichen Pärchen, mit denen er konfrontiert wurde, vielleicht minimieren und doch irgendwie den Kopf ein bisschen freibekommen. Oder zumindest aufhören sich über etwas zu ärgern, was er eh nicht ändern konnte und, hey, immerhin war Valentinstag nur einmal im Jahr und morgen wäre der ganze Spuk vorbei. Vielleicht konnte er im Supermarkt nahe seiner Wohnung sogar noch ein bisschen reduzierte Schokolade abstauben, das wäre ja immerhin etwas. Und würde sicher auch gegen seine aktuelle Miesepetrigkeit helfen, mit der er sich eher früher als später sowieso selbst auf die Nerven gehen würde.<br/>
An einem Wegweiser hielt er noch einmal kurz inne, entschied dann, in Richtung des japanischen Gartens weiterzugehen. Wirklich viel war auch im Shinjuku Gyoen um diese Jahreszeit an Blumen zwar nicht zu holen, aber zumindest die Kamelien sollten blühen und für hoffentlich aufmunternde Farbtupfer sorgen. Außerdem würde er dort vermutlich mehr Ruhe finden, als hier entlang der Hauptwege und darum ging es ja bei seiner kleinen Auszeit.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~*~</p><p><br/>
Tatsächlich gelang es ihm nach und nach, sich ein bisschen zu entspannen und die gute Laune wiederzufinden, mit der er seinen kleinen Shoppingtrip ursprünglich begonnen hatte. Die immer noch kalte Luft und der anhaltende Sonnenschein machten es geradezu unmöglich, nicht ein bisschen ruhiger zu werden. Erst recht in Kombination mit dem nicht enden wollenden Vogelgezwitscher, das in jeder anderen Situation fast schon penetrant gewesen wäre.<br/>
Mittlerweile konnte er zwar seine Zehen nicht mehr richtig spüren und hatte die Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben, aber das war es definitiv wert. Vielleicht würde er sich, wenn er wieder Zuhause war, erst einmal so lange unter die Dusche stellen, bis er aufgetaut war und es sich danach wirklich unter seinem Kotatsu gemütlich machen – zumindest falls seine Katze es zuließ, dass er sie ihrer heiß geliebten Wärmequelle beraubte.<br/>
Mit diesem Gedanken wollte er langsam den Rückweg einschlagen, als ihm aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Rotes auffiel. Gut, die Farbe lenkte quasi von Berufs wegen prinzipiell seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, aber gerade dieses Rot ließ ihn aufmerken, denn es sah verdächtig nach dem Rot eines Hoodies aus, den er vor nicht gar zu langer Zeit besessen hatte, bevor gewisse Mitmenschen beschlossen hatten, dass die Farbe sich mit seinem Haar biss. Daraufhin hatte er das gute Stück nie wieder in seinem Schrank oder Gepäck gefunden, dafür aber während ihrer letzten Tour permanent an der Bohnenstange, die ihr Bassist war.<br/>
Und nein, er war darüber immer noch nicht hinweg, er hatte diesen Hoodie <em>gemocht</em>. Das Teil war kuschelig und viel zu groß und warm und außerdem <em>seins</em>. Nur, dass ihn in diesem Fall – wie so oft – eben niemand fragte.<br/>
Natürlich gab es allein in Tokyo vermutlich Hunderte dieser Hoodies, aber je länger er dieses Kleidungsstück betrachtete, desto sicherer war er, dass es sich tatsächlich um sein Eigentum handelte. Was wiederum heißen würde, dass Toshiya hier von Gott und der Welt verlassen, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf einer Treppe herumsaß und sich seinen knochigen Hintern abfror. Was ja so gesehen wirklich nicht sein Bier war, aber auf der anderen Seite auch nicht zwingend sein musste. Allein schon, weil Kaoru einen Anfall bekommen würde, wenn er irgendwie herausfand, dass er selbst nichts gegen mögliche Erkältungen seiner Bandkollegen tat, obwohl sich die Möglichkeit geboten hatte. Dass er kein Kindermädchen und sie alle Erwachsene waren, spielte da selbstverständlich keine Rolle.<br/>
Selektive Wahrnehmung und so.<br/>
<br/>
Aber noch hatte Toshiya ihn nicht gesehen und würde ihn deswegen auch nicht verraten können.<br/>
Unschlüssig kaute Die für einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe herum, zog abwesend die Nase hoch, nur um dann mit einem innerlichen Augenrollen aufzugeben. Er war einfach zu nett, das stand fest.<br/>
Langsam näherte er sich der zusammengekauerten Gestalt und musste einige Schritte später feststellen, dass es sich tatsächlich um den vermuteten Bassisten handelte. Abgesehen davon, dass es solche Beine nur einmal gab, konnte er nun auch gegen das blendende Sonnenlicht das Gesicht des Jüngeren erkennen, das schon von hier aus verdächtig gerötet aussah.<br/>
Zwei Schritte vor Toshiya blieb er stehen und räusperte sich. Anscheinend war sein Kollege ja tief in Gedanken versunken und er wollte ihn nicht unbedingt aufschrecken. Aber seine Rücksicht wurde durch Ignoranz gestraft, da der andere einfach nur weiter regungslos sitzen blieb und einen anscheinend besonders interessanten Abschnitt des geteerten Fußwegs musterte.<br/>
Dann eben anders.</p><p>Die überquerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und trat mit seinem Fuß gegen Toshiyas, der nur in schon ziemlich mitgenommen Chucks steckte. Himmel, der Junge musste Eisbeine haben. Immerhin hatte diese Taktik mehr Erfolg, denn der Schwarzhaarige fuhr heftig zusammen und sah ihn erschrocken an – ein Anblick, bei dem sich Dies Herz unversehens schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Er hatte Toshiya, mehr oder minder freiwillig, schon in fast jedem Gemütszustand gesehen, aber selbst vollkommen übernächtigt und verkatert hatte der andere selten so fertig ausgesehen, wie jetzt gerade.<br/>
<br/>
„Hey“, begrüßte Die ihn lächelnd, erinnerte sich zu spät wieder daran, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck hinter seinem Mundschutz ziemlich unsichtbar war und zog das Vlies etwas verspätet nach unten.<br/>
<br/>
Das Hallo, das Toshiya ihm als Antwort entgegenkrächzte ließ ihn fast aus reinem Mitgefühl Halsschmerzen bekommen, aber hielt sich auch weiter tapfer an seinem Lächeln fest, tippte mit seinem Fuß noch einmal gegen den des Bassisten.<br/>
<br/>
„Was machst du hier?“, wollte er schließlich nach einigen eher unangenehmen Sekunden des Schweigens wissen.<br/>
<br/>
Der Jüngere zuckte erst mit den Schultern und zog dann eine Grimasse, die in einem anderen Universum vielleicht als schiefes Lächeln durchgegangen wäre.<br/>
<br/>
„Valentins-Date. Sieht man doch.“<br/>
<br/>
„Oookaaayyy …“ Die zog die beiden Silben in die Länge und seine fein säuberlich gezupften Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich will ja nicht immer derjenige sein, der das Offensichtliche ausspricht, aber gehören zu einem Date nicht immer mindestens zwei Leute?“, wollte er dann wissen, was aber ganz augenscheinlich nicht der ideale Gesprächsstart war, wenn er danach ging, wie Toshiya die Lippen zusammenkniff.<br/>
<br/>
Hey, er hatte nie behauptet, mit großem Feingefühl gesegnet zu sein. Dafür waren andere zuständig, den Schuh würde er sich nicht anziehen. Shinya regte sich schließlich nicht umsonst, seit sie sich kannten, darüber auf, dass er ein emotionaler Grobmotoriker war. Und er hatte damit recht, das war Die selbst mehr als klar.<br/>
<br/>
„Ach nee“, riss ihn die patzige Antwort des anderen wieder aus seinen beginnenden Überlegungen. Der Blick, den er ihm von unten herauf zuwarf, war so giftig, dass er beinahe Kyo Konkurrenz machte, wenn man ihn wegen so unwichtigen Dingen wie Arbeit weckte. Auweia.<br/>
<br/>
„Ich mein ja nur …“<br/>
<br/>
„Stell dir vor, das ist mir durchaus klar. Also wenn du nur hier bist, um mir dumme Sprüche zu drücken, verbring den Tag bitte anders.“<br/>
<br/>
„Wenn du dich erkältest, reißt Kaoru mir den Kopf ab“, brachte Die sein Totschlagargument, wenn auch ein bisschen bedröppelt, hervor, vergrub seine Hände noch ein Stück tiefer in den Jackentaschen. Diese Tatsache musste der andere einfach einsehen.<br/>
<br/>
Erneut erntete er nur aber ein Schulterzucken und ihm fiel erst jetzt zu seinem Entsetzen auf, dass Toshiya nicht mal einen Schal trug, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wer auch immer sein mysteriöses Date war, hatte anscheinend entweder keinen guten Einfluss auf ihn oder achtete nicht auf so lapidare Dinge wie dessen Wohlbefinden und hatte Toshiya deswegen schon aus Prinzip sowieso nicht verdient.<br/>
Die unterdrückte ein halbwegs entnervtes Seufzen.<br/>
<br/>
„Willst du darüber reden?“<br/>
<br/>
„Die, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe.“ Toshiyas Stimme war so emotionslos, dass er es ihm vielleicht abgekauft hätte, wenn nicht gerade Tränen in diesen verdammt traurigen Bambiaugen geglänzt hätten.<br/>
<br/>
„Ist klar.“ Die räusperte sich kurz, um das unerklärliche Verlangen Toshiyas Date einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen zu unterdrücken, und begann dann damit sich von seinem Schal zu befreien. Er ließ das Bündel bunter Wolle in den Schoß des anderen fallen, dessen Blick fragend wurde. „Mir wird kalt, wenn ich dich so sehe“, erklärte er nonchalant, sah dann seltsam zufrieden dabei zu, wie sich die langen Finger des Bassisten in den warmen Stoff gruben.<br/>
<br/>
„Das Teil ist echt megahässlich“, war Toshiyas Urteil, das nun endlich einmal von einem wirklichen, wenn auch noch etwas wackligen, Lächeln begleitet wurde.<br/>
<br/>
„Ich weiß. Das ist das Beste daran.“ Auch er konnte nicht anders als zu Grinsen, als Toshiya sich den Schal mit offensichtlichem Wohlgefallen um den Hals wickelte. Die Farben bissen sich fürchterlich mit dem leuchtend roten Hoodie. Immerhin ein bisschen Genugtuung war ihm heute also vergönnt, auch wenn das der allgemeinen Attraktivität des Jüngeren keinen Abbruch tat, aber das wäre von einem einfachen Schal auch zu viel verlangt. Nicht, dass er das je laut sagen würde. Oder denken. Oder überhaupt.<br/>
<br/>
„Also, was ist los?“, hakte er noch einmal nach – mehr um sich selbst von seinen verqueren Gedanken abzulenken, als weil er wirklich eine Antwort erwartete. War schließlich nicht so, als ob sie beste Freunde wären, die alles miteinander teilten. Also außer gefühlten achtzig Prozent ihrer Lebenszeit.<br/>
<br/>
„Was interessiert dich das?“, war dementsprechend auch keine besonders unerwartete Antwort. Und gleichzeitig eine ziemlich gute Frage, wenn er ehrlich war. Kaoru als Ausrede vorzuschieben – selbst wenn das nicht ganz falsch war – war vielleicht ein bisschen fadenscheinig.<br/>
<br/>
„Heute ist Valentinstag, du hattest offensichtlich ein beschissenes Date und sitzt hier verheult in einem Park herum. Du kannst gern weiter herummotzen, aber ich geh hier erst mal nicht weg, bis es dir besser geht.“ Und okay, das war ein bisschen mehr Ehrlichkeit, als in diesem Moment zwingend nötig, zumindest, wenn es danach ging, wie entgeistert Toshiya ihn gerade ansah.<br/>
<br/>
„Hast du sonst kein Leben?“, wollte er auch gleich halb amüsiert, halb genervt wissen, wirkte aber immerhin schon weit weniger erbärmlich, als noch vor ein paar Minuten.<br/>
<br/>
„Offensichtlich nicht, sonst würde ich mir hier nicht gerade den Arsch abfrieren.“<br/>
<br/>
„Der ist eh nicht existent.“<br/>
<br/>
In jeder anderen Situation hätte Die auf diesen Satz mit einem gepflegten ‚Fick dich, Hara‘ geantwortet, aber gerade brachte er das irgendwie nicht übers Herz, zu sehr freute es ihn, wieder einen Funken der Dreistigkeit in seinem Bandkollegen zu sehen, die oft so bezeichnend für ihn war. Und um eine gedankliche Diskussion über dieses unerwartete Phänomen gleich von vornherein zu unterbinden, reagierte er nur mit einem lakonischen „Ja, ja“ und verdrehte die Augen. Schließlich war er älter und erwachsener und weiser, wenn schon im Allgemeinen nicht mit großer Vernunft gesegnet.<br/>
<br/>
„Okay, Vorschlag“, begann er schließlich erneut, weil es hier langsam wirklich verdammt kalt wurde und er durchaus an seinen Gliedmaßen hing. „Wir gehen zu mir, wärmen uns auf und dann gibt es eine Runde Bier und Zombies zum Aggressionsabbau?“<br/>
<br/>
Jetzt wirkte Toshiya tatsächlich einfach nur vollkommen erstaunt, blinzelte ein, zwei Mal, bevor er die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.<br/>
<br/>
„Warum?“<br/>
<br/>
„Du bist Single, ich bin Single, wer sagt, dass wir nicht auch ohne den ganzen Romantik-Scheiß am Valentinstag Spaß haben können? … also beim Zocken“, setzte er etwas verspätet hinterher und hätte nur zu gern gewusst, warum seine Wangen nun anfangen mussten zu brennen. Natürlich hatte er vom Zocken geredet, was sollte das denn? Und selbst wenn er Hintergedanken bei dieser Aussage gehabt hätte – was nicht der Fall war – er war nun wirklich nicht der Typ, dem solche zweideutigen Sprüche peinlich waren. Ganz im Gegenteil, so etwas machte einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil seines Humors aus, oftmals zum Leidwesen seiner Bandkollegen, von denen tatsächlich nur Kyo seine Kreativität zu würdigen wusste.<br/>
<br/>
Toshiya schien von seinem inneren Monolog glücklicherweise nichts mitzubekommen, sondern streckte ihm schlicht eine Hand entgegen. Mit einer Sekunde Verspätung ergriff Die sie, konnte nur mit Mühe ein kaltes Schaudern unterdrücken und half dem anderen, auf die Beine zu kommen.<br/>
<br/>
„Schöner Hoodie übrigens.“<br/>
<br/>
„Ich weiß. Ist secondhand.“ Das Grinsen, das für eine Sekunde über Toshiyas Gesicht zog, entschädigte ihn mit seiner Wärme für die eiskalten Finger, die er aus unerfindlichen Gründen noch immer in seinen hielt und machte ihn plötzlich nervös, obwohl er es mit ganz großer Sicherheit schon locker ein paar Tausend Mal gesehen hatte.<br/>
<br/>
Fuck, was war heute bitte los mit ihm?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~*~</p><p><br/>
Auch wenn dieser Tag so ganz anders verlaufen war, als er es geplant hatte, wirklich böse konnte Die darüber nicht sein. Immerhin war er ja trotzdem noch dazu gekommen, sich durch das ein oder andere Game zu metzeln – nur eben in Gesellschaft. Daran war grundsätzlich schon einmal nicht viel auszusetzen und nachdem Toshiya sowohl körperlich, als auch emotional wieder ein bisschen aufgetaut war, war es tatsächlich ein lustiger Abend geworden.<br/>
Es hatte zwar einige Zeit, Pizza und ein paar Bier gebraucht, aber schließlich hatte er den Jüngeren, während sie zockten, sogar dazu bringen können ihm zu erzählen, was passiert war. Nicht dass es ihn wirklich zu interessieren hatte, aber tief in seinem Inneren war er eben doch mitfühlender, als er Welt bewusst war. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es definitiv lustiger war Toshiya dabei zuzuhören, wie er sich aufregte, als wenn der andere verstockt da saß und keinen Ton von sich gab. Seine schon früher aufgekommenen Gewaltfantasien würde er nun allerdings auf Eis legen müssen, einer Frau konnte er schlecht einfach eine verpassen. Allein der Gedanke daran, Kaoru erklären zu müssen, wie genau es zu diesem Bisschen besonders negativer Publicity gekommen war, bescherte ihm spontane Schweißausbrüche. Aber er konnte ihr immerhin die Pest an den Hals und großflächigen Haarausfall wünschen. Als er diese Überlegungen laut geäußert hatte, hatte Toshiya mit einem glucksenden Lachen reagiert, bei dem es ihm seltsam warm ums Herz geworden war. Hoffentlich hatte er sich nichts eingefangen. Eine Grippe oder Schlimmeres konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.<br/>
<br/>
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen stellte er die letzten leeren Bierflaschen in seiner Küche ab und blieb ein paar Augenblicke lang an die Anrichte gelehnt stehen. Vielleicht sollte er morgen Shinya Bescheid geben, damit er in den nächsten Tagen mal nach ihrem Bassisten sehen konnte – denn klar, er konnte ihn ablenken, aber wirklich helfen? Nein, dafür wäre Shinya definitiv der bessere Kandidat. Nicht nur, weil er ein guter Zuhörer war, sondern außerdem auch die Gabe hatte seinen Mitmenschen mit wenigen Worten den Kopf wieder geradezurücken, wenn nötig. Was in diesem Fall vielleicht nicht das Schlechteste wäre und er sprach da aus Erfahrung, schließlich waren er und Selbstmitleid quasi unfreiwillig mehr als gut bekannt.<br/>
Aber fürs Erste sollte sein Pflegefall ein bisschen Ruhe bekommen, denn wie hieß es so schön: Morgen würde alles sicher schon wieder ganz anders aussehen. Im Idealfall sogar besser. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würde er sich sogar dazu hinreißen lassen, Frühstück zu machen, bevor er Toshiya wieder auf die Straße setzte. Routinemäßig warf er noch einen Blick in den Futternapf seines ewig hungrigen Haustiers, ging dann aber zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um den anderen zu fragen, was er von einer Mütze Schlaf hielt.<br/>
<br/>
Diese Frage blieb ihm allerdings im Mund stecken und auch sonst war sein Kopf bei dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, auf einmal unangenehm leer.<br/>
Im schwachen Licht des Fernsehers, auf dem noch immer das Menü ihres letzten Spiels angezeigt wurde, konnte er auf dem Sofa Toshiyas regungslose Gestalt erkennen. Anscheinend hatte er sich einfach zur Seite in die Kissen sinken lassen und war in seinen gestohlenen roten Hoodie gekuschelt eingeschlafen, als wollte er sich darin verstecken. Die langen Fransen seines Ponys fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und Die wünschte sich für einen Moment um seiner selbst Willen, den anderen wie sonst auch mit einem ruppig-freundschaftlichen Kommentar wecken zu können.<br/>
Stattdessen war das Einzige, was er zustande brachte, sich reflexartig nach einer Decke umzusehen, die er an Toshiya abtreten konnte. Er schaffte es beinahe, sich einzureden nur nicht riskieren zu wollen, dass der andere doch noch krank wurde, damit der Tag keinen beruflichen Stress nach sich ziehen würde, aber wenn er ehrlich war – und das vermied er schon grundsätzlich, soweit es ihm irgendwie möglich war – machte er sich einfach Sorgen.<br/>
Verdammt aber auch.<br/>
Er kannte Toshiya seit Jahren und hatte ihn öfter irgendwo schlafen gesehen, als er an Händen und Füßen der ganzen Band abzählen konnte, aber irgendwie hatte er dabei noch nie so… <em>so</em> ausgesehen. Nicht so wie jetzt, wo er sich beinahe in sich selbst verkriechen zu wollen schien und nicht so verletzlich mit seinem zerzausten Haar und dem viel zu großen Pullover. Nicht so, dass er in Die den dringenden Wunsch auslöste, ihn zu beschützen und–<br/>
<br/>
Ähm. Okay.<br/>
Moment.<br/>
Immer mit der Ruhe.<br/>
<br/>
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung drehte er sich um, nur um unversehens in die bohrenden Augen seiner Katze zu blicken, die hinter ihm im Flur gesessen hatte und ihn nun anklagend anstarrte, während ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Die kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, wovon sich sein Haustier erwartungsgemäß unbeeindruckt zeigte und verschränkte dann die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper.<br/>
<br/>
„Ich hab nichts gemacht“, stellte er in die herrschende Stille hinein fest, erntete dafür von Dango ein Miauen, das in seinen Ohren ironischer klang, als es hätte möglich sein sollen.<br/>
<br/>
Fast schon berechnend langsam erhob die Katze sich, nur um in aller Ruhe an ihm vorbei zu stolzieren. Leichtfüßig sprang sie auf das Sofa und rollte sich zufrieden schnurrend an Toshiyas Seite zusammen, um von dort aus Die weiter im Blick zu behalten.<br/>
<br/>
„Elende Verräterin.“<br/>
<br/>
Mit einem Seufzen verließ er das Wohnzimmer nun wirklich noch einmal, um im Wandschrank im Flur nach einer Decke zu sehen und dabei irgendwie seinen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.<br/>
<br/>
Das da war <em>Toshiya</em>. Einfach nur Toshiya. Sie kannten sich schon ewig und viel zu gut und überhaupt. Der andere tat ihm schlicht leid, weil dessen Valentinstag rein objektiv gesehen noch beschissener gewesen war, als sein eigener und mehr auch nicht. Da kamen einfach seine Instinkte als großer Bruder durch, so einfach war das. Und deswegen würde er dem Pflegefall auf seinem Sofa jetzt eine Decke zuwerfen, um sicherzustellen, dass er ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam und ihn morgen mit einem liebevollen verbalen Tritt auf den Weg Richtung Shinya schicken. Das wäre für alle Beteiligten das Beste und ihm würde niemand irgendetwas vorwerfen können, während er den Rest seiner freien Tage genoss.<br/>
<br/>
Aber allein, weil sein kleiner Plan so gut klang, hätte ihm vermutlich klar sein müssen, dass er ihn nicht würde umsetzen können. Dass das Ganze allerdings schon an Schritt eins ‚Toshiya schläft‘ scheitern würde, fand er dann doch ein bisschen unfairer als nötig. Andererseits, was hatte er eigentlich anderes erwartet, als dass er mit einer fluffigen Decke im Arm zurückkehrte und sein Gast ihn vollkommen verschlafen anblinzelte, während seine Katze ihm die Pizzareste von den langen Fingern leckte.<br/>
<br/>
„Sorry“, nuschelte der Jüngere in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, während er dazu überging Dango im Nacken zu kraulen. „ … wollte nicht einschlafen.“<br/>
<br/>
„Kein Ding.“ Statt ihm die Decke zuzuwerfen, legte Die sie am Fußende des Sofas ab – natürlich nur, um nicht aus Versehen sein Haustier zu erschlagen, Katzen waren schließlich furchtbar nachtragend – und stand für einen Moment unschlüssig in der Gegend herum, lehnte sich letztlich halb gegen eines der Regale.<br/>
<br/>
„Kann ich dir noch irgendwas bringen oder so?“<br/>
<br/>
„Nein, alles gut.“ Toshiya sah ihn nicht an, während er antwortete, hielt seinen Blick stattdessen weiter auf Dango gerichtet, die unter seinen Streicheleinheiten laut zu schnurren begonnen hatte. Das kleine Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte, entging Die trotzdem nicht, auch wenn er sich beinahe gewünscht hätte. Vielleicht würde sein Magen dann nicht gerade so komische Dinge anstellen.<br/>
<br/>
„Okay. Dann … Schlaf gut …?“<br/>
<br/>
Irgendwas in seinem Tonfall schien den anderen zu amüsieren, denn als er sich etwas aufsetzte, warf er ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu.<br/>
<br/>
„Ich komm schon klar, Die, ehrlich. Unkraut vergeht nicht und so.“<br/>
<br/>
„Okay. Wenn du das sagst."<br/>
<br/>
„Tu ich. Und ich verspreche auch, dass ich mich nicht wegen meines gebrochenen Herzens dramatisch von der Sofakante stürze oder so.“<br/>
<br/>
„Idiot.“ Leise lachend schüttelte Die den Kopf, sah zu, wie Toshiya sich ein wenig streckte, ohne ihren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Stattdessen strich er sich übertrieben dramatisch die Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte den Kopf leicht schief.<br/>
<br/>
„Eine meiner besten Qualitäten.“<br/>
<br/>
„Ist klar.“ Noch immer grinsend und die seltsame Unruhe in seinem Inneren ignorierend, stieß Die sich von dem Regal ab. „Soll ich Dango mitnehmen? Sie nervt dich sonst garantiert die ganze Nacht.“<br/>
<br/>
„Passt schon.“ Er strich der Katze sanft über den Kopf. „Wir werden uns sicher einig.“<br/>
<br/>
„Gut. Dann bis morgen.“ Mit einem letzten Lächeln drehte er sich um, um in Richtung Bad zu gehen, allerdings nicht ohne innerlich die Augen über sich selbst zu verdrehen.<br/>
<br/>
Bis morgen?<br/>
Was zum Fick, Die?<br/>
Er war eindeutig übermüdet. Langer Tag und so. Emotionaler Stress.<br/>
Er würde jetzt noch irgendwie Zähneputzen, sich aus seinen Klamotten schälen und ins Bett fallen.<br/>
Und dann vielleicht einfach zehn bis zwölf Stunden schlafen. Ganz sicher würde er aber nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sein Bandkollege auf seinem Sofa schlief und vermutlich im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst sogar mit seiner Katze kuscheln durfte.<br/>
<br/>
„Ugh.“<br/>
<br/>
Die starrte sich im Spiegel an und hätte am liebsten mit der Stirn gegen das Glas geschlagen. Irgendwas lief hier gewaltig falsch in seinen grauen Zellen und es gefiel ihm kein Stück. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es Mitternacht und der Valentinstag damit offiziell vorbei war, gab es ja keinen Grund sich von den überschäumenden Hormonen seiner Mitmenschen anstecken zu lassen.<br/>
<br/>
„Denk nicht mal dran“, murrte er deswegen, den Mund voller Zahnpastaschaum, seinem Spiegelbild zu. Aber gleichzeitig schob sich immer wieder das Bild eines friedlich schlummernden Toshiyas vor sein inneres Auge, dass ihn, im Gegensatz zu dem Anblick, den der andere heute Nachmittag geboten hatte, irgendwie mit einer gewissen, wohligen Zufriedenheit erfüllte.<br/>
<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Fuck.</em><br/>
<br/>
Er war so was von am Arsch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>